


Shadowfax

by secret_samadhi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Declarations Of Love, M/M, everyone knows, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_samadhi/pseuds/secret_samadhi
Summary: "It could happen that God comes back and says: “Cas, good news. You’ve got your powers back, your wings back and here’s your pet unicorn. His name is Dean, feel free to ride him!”--Misha Collins, BurCon 2016





	

Dean is sitting in the bunker’s kitchen, eating Cheerios and reading the local newspaper, keeping an eye out for cases, when Sam comes in with his lips pursed.  

“Have you talked to Cas, recently?”  Sam asks.

“Yesterday?  He said he was gonna see Chuck.”

“He didn’t mention anything about…” Sam gestures expansively.  

Dean chews his Cheerios at him.  “About what?”

“About why he might have moved the Jag out onto the street and filled its space in the garage up with hay?  Hay and… something… else?”

“Hay? What?  No.  Something else?  What?”

“You’d better go talk to him,” Sam says, and pulls a filter full of old coffee grounds out of the machine, to start making a new pot.  Dean shrugs, and folds up his paper.  

In the garage, indeed, the Jaguar’s parking space is empty of Jaguar, and full of hay.  No sign of Cas, but something large is snuffling towards the back of the space, where the overhead lights don’t quite reach and Dean can’t quite see from the stairs.  He starts descending to investigate, when Cas explodes into the garage out of nowhere, air swirling around him with tiny sticks of hay floating in it.  He is carrying two of those rectangular bales out in front of him; they must weigh 200 pounds.  His eyes are _glowing_.

“Hay, Cas,” Dean jokes, hilariously.  'Hay.'  Heh.  Cas doesn’t get it.  He usually doesn’t get much, when his eyes are glowing like that.  Instead he sets the bales down silently, completing a waist high wall of hay that he has apparently been building around the edges of the Jaguar’s parking space.  “Whatcha got there?”  

“Two bales of hay,” Cas replies, deadpan, straightening out the edges of the hay wall here and there, where bales don’t quite overlap each other perfectly.

“Yeah, I see that, buddy.  You wanna tell me why we need a wall of hay in the Jag’s parking space?  

“To feed my unicorn,” Cas replies, as though this is the most obvious thing in the world.  He takes out his angel blade, to start snipping through the twine that holds the bales together.  

“Your _unicorn?_ ” Dean coughs, and, indeed, he has now descended the stairs and approached closely enough to see that in the back of the hay-filled parking space is a unicorn, the size of a very large horse, a perfect, pure, white, with a golden horn.  Huh.  So unicorns are real.  And Cas has one.  

“Yes.  Dean eats hay.  And clover.  And carrots and apples, but those I can get from the kitchen.  We don’t need to keep any down here.”  

“ _Dean??”_ Dean asks, spluttering.  

“Yes, his name is Dean,”  Cas hasn’t cracked a smile throughout this entire exchange, he is answering these questions perfectly straight, like, oh, him all of a sudden having a unicorn named Dean isn’t strange or out of the ordinary at all.  

“You named your unicorn ‘Dean’?”  Dean tries, choking a little.

“No, Chuck told me that was his name.”

“Chuck???”

“Yes.  When I went to see him yesterday, he gave me my powers and my wings back.  He said I deserved it, for saving the world so many times.  I suppose he was trying to reward me?  Though I’m not sure I deserve such a reward.  I haven’t always kept the faith for my Father…”

“Yeah yeah, reward, kept the faith,"  Dean makes a 'get on with it' gesture.   "Get to the part where the unicorn’s name is ‘Dean.’”

Cas squints his eyes at (human) Dean, as of course, to him, matters of faith and punishment, heroism and reward, are far more important than the name of a unicorn.  But he shrugs and answers anyway.  

”Then he gave me this unicorn, and told me that his name was Dean and I should feel free to ride him.”

“Ride…He...What?”  Dean says, very eloquently, his face turning red.  

Cas helpfully repeats what he has just said.  “Chuck gave me this unicorn, and told me that his name was Dean, and that I should feel free to ride him.”  

“Was he _laughing_ when he told you this, Cas?”  

“What?  No, why would he laugh?” Castiel’s squint gets deeper.  “Now that you mention it, though, Gabriel was laughing pretty hard.”

That tears it.  “Gabriel was there?”

"Where do you think Chuck got the unicorn?”  Castiel replies, as if this were obvious, starting to become a little frustrated with Dean’s obtuseness and apparent fixation with the least remarkable part of this entire episode-- he got his _wings_ back, after all, why doesn’t Dean care about that?  The unicorn’s _name_ is completely unremarkable.  He feeds it a handful of clover, petting its head gently, smoothing its mane down with reverence and care.  “There there, Dean,” he sings to it in his most angelic voice.  “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”  The unicorn nuzzles him, and he nuzzles back.  

Human Dean passes out.  

When he comes to, he is laying in his bed in his room.  Cas has pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, and is watching over him.  Doesn’t matter how many times Dean tells him not to do that.  There is a piece of hay stuck to the collar of his trenchcoat, another sticking up out of his permanently ruffled hair.  

When he sees that Dean is awake, he sticks a finger in the collar of his dress shirt and pulls at it uncomfortably.  “Dean, I want to apologize.”  

Dean closes his eyes.  Here it comes.  “Sam explained to me that… he explained to me that Gabriel and Chuck were playing a joke on me.  And that ‘ride’ is a human euphemism which can be used to describe an intimate sexual act.”  

Dean turns bright red.  “You think, Cas?”  

Cas turns red too.  “Sam explained that you might be more comfortable if I named Dean--”  human Dean looks at him, sharply, “--If I named the unicorn something else.  He suggested ‘Shadowfax’.”

“‘S an awesome name for a horse, Cas,” Dean agrees.  Sammy got something right, for once.  

“And if I didn’t… if I didn’t… if I didn’t…”

“Spit it out, Cas,”  

“If I didn’t ‘ride’ him, if I could avoid it.”  

“I think that’s a good idea, Cas.”  

“But Dean… I don’t understand.  Why would Gabriel and Chuck play such a joke on me?  It’s so crude.  And why did it upset you so much?  Sam just seemed very, very, amused.  He laughed for--”

Dean can imagine how long Sam would laugh, about something like, this, alright.  He interrupts, without thinking.  “Because they all know that I’m in love with you.”  

There, he said it.  Cat's out of the bag.  Though apparently it was already out to his brother and half of the firmament of Heaven.  He hides his face with the back of his arm.  

“You’re… What?”  Now Cas is the one that has been reduced to single word sentence fragments.

“Don’t make me say it again, Cas,”  Dean growls, from behind his arm.  His eyes are covered so he can’t see what is going on, but a second later he is covered with an angel wearing a trenchcoat.  Dean puts his arms around him.  

“I love you too, Dean.”

In heaven, Chuck gives Gabriel a high five.


End file.
